marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas Fury (Earth-1610)
Fury was judged to be at least partially responsible for the devastation of much of Earth-31916 along with Emil Burbank. Burbank had sought a means to defeat the Hyperion of that universe. An alien organism, unleashed in an attempt to achieve this, spread throughout the United States causing widespread devastation. A probe sent by Reed Richards provided evidence that an "invasion from another universe" was responsible. The Squadron Supreme mistakenly believed that Richards was responsible for the devastation and was dispatched to Earth-1610 in order to arrest Richards his 'crimes'. A lengthy battle ensued between the Squadron on one side and the Ultimates, Spider-Man, the X-Men and the Fantastic Four on the other. Richards, believing himself to be responsible when the Squadron produced his probe as evidence, surrendered himself. Fury was unwilling to accept this and convinced Thor to create a bridge to Earth-31916 through which the Helicarrier was able to travel. Once there, another battle between the Squadron and the Earth-1610 heroes began. Spider-Man learned that Fury had an ulterior motive - the retrieval of the probes and their data, and had conspired with Doctor Doom to do so. In addition, Fury had brought insurance in the shape of the Hulk. It took the combined power of the Earth-1610 heroes, the Earth-31916 Squadron Supreme and their counterparts from Earth-712 to defeat the Hulk, but Doom was proven to be simply a Doombot. To stop the fighting, the Ultimates agreed to turn over Fury to the Earth-31916 Squadron and to allow Power Princess to return with them to their universe. Fury tried to convince them that they were making a mistake, but his pleas were ignored.Squadron Supreme v2 #1 Despite being held accountable for the damages of Earth-31916 Fury had apparently fulfilled the prophecy made by Hyperion: "Given the strength of our military industrial complex, Fury would have risen here to even greater heights than your homeworld."''Ultimate Power'' #9 This was proven when he worked for Earth-31916's American government and gathered a new Squadron Supreme after the original team went missing. He purposely hand-picked the members that closely resembled the heroes of his universe. Ultimatum Fury was recruited by Doom and Reed Richards to return to his own universe to stop MagnetoUltimatum #4. Upon returning to his reality and arriving to the Savage Land, Nick Fury implemented his contingency plan by having Jean Grey's telepathy transmit his memories to Magneto, showing Magneto that mutants were not a miracle of God and the next step in human evolution, but merely the result of a misguided genetic super soldier experiment. However, Magneto refused to believe it and was eventually killed by Cyclops. Avengers The Red Skull Fury returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. again. After learning that Captain America went rogue after discovering that the Red Skull was his biological son, Fury re-activated "Project Avenger" and recruited a team of questionable super humans to find Captain America.''Ultimate Comics: Avengers'' #2 Following Captain America's capture, Fury briefed the Avengers of AIM's purpose of creating the Cosmic Cube to build their visioned utopia and readied his team to thwart the organization's plans. Fury guided his team of Avengers from headquarters, with the secret intent to go ahead with "Plan B", which is detonate a nuclear warhead that was built into War Machines armor by Gregory Stark in case the mission failed.''Ultimate Comics Avengers'' #5 Captain America managed to arrive at the location of the battle between the Red Skull and the Avengers and teleported the jet to the exact location where the Skull was standing, impaling him through the chest with one of the rods that protrudes from it's nose. The Red Skull was taken to a hospital and kept alive long enough for Gail, his mother, to say her goodbye's. Skull explained to Fury that all he wanted to do with the Cosmic Cube was turn back time and prevent his father, Steve Rogers, from being lost during the war so that he could grow up with him and lead a normal life, rather than the one he was given. Petra, dressed as a doctor, then entered the room and shot Red Skull in the head, killing him. A short time later, Fury is fixing his damaged prosthetic arm while speaking with Gregory Stark. Gregory concludes that it was in fact Fury himself who hired the Red Skull to come out of retirement, in some sort of plot to resurrect Project Avengers, securing him a position in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s employment and eventually regaining his old title as Director. Fury told him that was how he got the job the first time, and expects the same outcome this time as well.''Ultimate Comics Avengers'' #6 Ultimate Enemy Approximately six months after Ultimatum, Fury is Black OPS and is "Off the Grid". He was enjoying a meal while under cover when the restaurant he was at was attacked by a creature with energy powers.''Ultimate Comics Enemy'' #1 Fury manages to hold the creature at bay until Spider-Man and Human Torch arrive at the scene to investigate. The creature vanishes after a short battle with the three of them. Peter is surprised to see Fury alive, as he has not seen him for months.''Ultimate Comics Enemy'' #2 Nick breaks into the Triskelion and confronts Carol Danvers in the ladies' room and points a gun to her head, exclaiming that she is the only person who knew he was alive and would have motive to have him killed. The two fight before being interrupted by a female S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, informing Danvers that an attack has been made in Queens, which Fury knows is where the Parker Residence is located. Simultaneously, the two order a Battalion of Hulk Buster Agents to get to Queens to intercept the attacker.''Ultimate Comics Enemy'' #3 | Powers = The Super Soldier Serum has metabolized and enhanced all of his bodily functions to beyond the peak of human efficiency: Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Fury is very strong, fast, agile, and durable. *''Superhuman Strength: Fury's physical strength is enhanced above a normal human being, but his strength levels are unmeasured and presumable comparable to Captain America. *Enhanced Speed: '''Enhanced Agility': Fury's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. and he can even jump or leap higher and longer than finest humans. *''Enhanced Reflexes: Fury's reflexes are above normal human capabilities, but due to his age, injuries, it's unclear how fast are his reactions compared to Captain America. *Enhanced Stamina: '''Superhuman Durability': Fury can take physical injury and impact greater than a normal human being. Superhuman Healing: He is able to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshots, knife stabs and other severe injuries within 3 to 4 days and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes and burns within hours. :*''Disease Resistance'' :*''Alcohol Immunity'' Enhanced brain function Enhanced Senses: Fury's senses have been augmented to higher levels of ability. He can hear, see, and smell things better than humans. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Weapons Proficiency Expert Marksman: He could throw most if not all projectile weaponry with great aim and was well versed in the use of firearms. Master Tactician and Strategist | Abilities = Due to the serum, Fury is younger, looking more middle-aged than a senior citizen. | Strength = Fury's strength was never measured, but presumably on par if not higher than Olympic athletes | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Fury operates with technology years ahead of traditional forces, including the latest experimental weaponry, and some form of projected invisibility and the ability to walk through solid matter. These powers have very limited windows due to massive expense for any moment of 'uptime;' costs for these literally burn millions per microsecond. Fury is constantly monitored and shadowed by dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and all observation technology known - and a few that are not. He has Hulk-Buster and various other forms of enhanced tactical suits to give him an advantage in missions and combat situations. | Transportation = SHIELD vehicles | Weapons = Guns and knives | Notes = | Trivia = * Samuel L. Jackson gave his consent for Marvel Comics to design their "Ultimate" version of the character Nick Fury after his likeness. (Amusingly enough, when discussing who they thought would play them in an in-universe Ultimates movie, Nick Fury's first choice was Samuel L. Jackson). In the movie Iron Man Samuel L. Jackson is really playing Nick Fury. * A Marvel video feature entitled Ultimate Avengers and it's sequel Ultimate Avengers 2 feature Ultimate Nick Fury, voiced by Andre Ware who also did Fury's voice for the 2005 game Fantastic Four. * Dave Fennoy provided the voice of Ultimate Fury in the Ultimate Spider-Man video game. * In ''Mighty Avengers'' #13, Nick Fury (of the Earth-616 universe) uses a disguise that is similar in appearance to Ultimate Fury. This receives comment from Daisy Johnson as "his worst disguise ever." As a reference to this, in ''Ultimate Comics Mystery'' #2, the Ultimate Fury also used a disguise similar to the mainstream Fury which earns a playful remark from Johnny Storm, aside from "racial issues", about still keeping the eye patch for his disguise. * Fury is technically a Solder Soldier like Captain America, but never took any role of American symbolism. | Links = | Wikipedia = Ultimate_Nick_Fury }} Category:Humans Category:Ultimates members